All American Girl
by Music101
Summary: a songfic to carrie underwoods song All American Girl


_Since the day they got married,_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

Twenty-six year old Troy Bolton just got home. He had been away for three weeks because of basketball (what else.) He was so happy to be back because he couldn't wait to see his wife of one year twenty-four year old Gabriella Montez (now a Bolton.) Earlier that day she said she had amazing news to tell his, so he walked to the master bedroom to find her sleeping peacefully. So he got undressed and got in bed but as he was going to put his arms around her she woke up.

"You were supposed to be home hours ago" said a very tired Gabi.

"I know, but the plain got delayed and everything."

"Oh okay."

"So what was the news you to tell me,"

"Oh that well you know how I've been sick lately…"

"Yeah"

"Well I went to the doctors yesterday and I got the results today and…"

"And what. What is it Brie." Panic rising

"Well I'm…I mean were going to have a baby Troy I'm pregnant."

"WHAT" tears started to well in Gabi's eyes because of what Troy said and he saw that so he quickly said…

"Brie no don't cry I'm not mad I'm happy. I'm so past happy actually."

"Really you're happy"

"Yup"

_Someone he could take fishing _

_Bounce the basketball and be his pride and joy._

_He could already see him holding that trophy,_

_Taking his team to state._

"Brie I'm so happy because any day now we'll have our very own baby."

"I know. Hey Troy be honest I know you want a baby boy but what if we have a baby girl."

"Well to be honest I'd be okay with it."

"Really" Gabi was smiling bright as can be

"Yeah" Then all of a sudden Gabi's hands went to her stomach and she hunched over in pain.

"Brie" panic rising in troy's voice

"Troy the baby's coming"

"Okay calm dawn we have to get you to the hospital."

"You think" Gabi said with sarcasm. So as they were on there way to bring a new Bolton into the world.

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,_

_All those big dreams changed._

"Congratulations mom and dad it's a beautiful baby girl." The nurse told them. Troy and Gabi where as happy as can be.

_And now he's wrapped around her finger,_

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful,_

_perfect All-American Girl._

Thirty-two year old Troy was in the living room watching a basketball game on TV with Chad. (It had been four years since he played pro ball.)

"So Troy how long do you think Tay and Gabi are going to be gone."

"I don't…" Then all of a sudden they herd a scream coming from up stairs from his six year old room.

"Omg Bella." Troy got up and raced up the stairs with Chad right on his heels. Once up in his daughters' room he saw her on the floor crying.

"Oh Bella what's wrong."

"I few (fell) o..of…ofw (off) my bed and huwt (hurt) my knee daddy."

"Here let me kiss it and make it better."

"Otay daddy."

_Sixteen short years later,_

_She was falling for the senior basketball star._

It was 4:30 as Bella was making her way to the gym to meet her dad to go home.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey Bell, I'll be one minute I have to get something out of my office."

"Ok dad I'll be right here." Then as my dad walked into the locker room out came the senior basketball captain Zac Efron.

"Oh hey Bella was up" was what he asked me. You see being the coaches' daughter everyone knows me especial the whole basketball team.

"Hey Zac n2m just waitin' for my daddy."

"Oh so do u want some company while you wait."

"Yeah I'd like that allot." Oh and what I forgot to mention was I like Zac a lot maybe even love.

"So Bella what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing really probably shooting some hoops, you."

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow."

"Yeah I would love to." I couldn't believe it after liking Zac since freshman year he asked me out. Now all I have to do is figure out how to tell daddy. Just then he walks in,

"Bella you ready to go."

"Yeah daddy, coming. Bye Zac."

"Bye Ella, tomorrow remember." I giggled

"I will I promise, bye."

"What's tomorrow bell?"

"Oh nothing I'll tell you latter when we get home."

"Okay sweetie." So after that we were on our way home.

"Mom we're home."

"Hey sweetie I'm in the living room with aunt Tay." As me and dad walk into the living room we saw mom every one else. Then I remembered it was my birthday and they were here for my surprise party (I over herd my parents talking about it.)

"Surprise Bella."

"Hey everyone." So after hanging out and talking with everyone for a few hours dad finally remembered that I had to tell him and mom something.

"Hey bell what did u have to tell me and your mom."

"What do u mean?"

"When we were leaving the gym you said you'd tell me later."

"Oh that well you see I kind of have a date tomorrow night with Zac."

"Zac who sweetie." My mom asked kindly even though my dad looked about ready to kill the next person to get in his way which happened to be Uncle Chad.

"Zac Efron the senior captain of the basketball team."

"Oh okay well I want to meet him before you leave ok." Said aunt Tay, aunt Shar, aunt Kels, and aunt Liz and mom.

"Okay you can."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_Before you knew it he was missing passes,_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her._

_The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you_

_Lost your mind?"_

_Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell_

_her goodbye."_

_(Bella's pro)_

So I have been going out with Zac for a few weeks now and my dad isn't happy you see he has been skipping practice too spend time with me and when he does go to practice he misses the basket when he shoots and he can't catch a pass.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I was on my way to meet Zac after practice but when I got to the door I could hear my dad and zac talking,

"Hey Zac, what's your problem? No offence but you suck at basketball."

"I know. All I can think about is Bella now a day."

"Tell me have you lost your mind?"

"What do u mean have I lost my mind?

"You can't keep thinking about her you have to get'cha head in the game. Your father said "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her goodbye."

"What do you mean break up with your daughter then no I won't, because if I'm not on the team I don't have to worry about getting my head in the game and I can be with Ella more.

"What do you mean?"

"I quit I don't want to be on the team if I can't be with Bella."

_But now he's wrapped around her finger,_

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful,_

_perfect All-American Girl._

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,  
She said "Be honest, tell me what do you want?"  
And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American..."_

It's been six year since that argument but now everything is all good and my mom and aunties and best friends are helping me get ready for my wedding.

"oh sweetie you look beautiful." My mom complemented me and everyone nodded their head in agreement. Just then my dad walked in,

"Bella you look amazing."

"Thanks dad thanks everyone."

"Okay Bella it's time."

"Okay." So as I walk down the aisle holding onto my dads arm I look around and see all my family and friends and Zac's family and friends watching me but all I care about is the blue eyed boy waiting for me at the alter. So as I get to the alter dad removes his arm and lifts up my veil to kiss my forehead and tells me he and mom are proud, then he gives my hand to Zac and goes to comfort my crying mom. The wedding went by so fast all I remember is saying I do and getting kissed by Zac.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That was one year ago, now I'm one my way home to tell my husband that I'm pregnant with our first child.

"Zac I'm home." As I said that he walked to the front door to greet me.

"hey so what did the doctor said."

"I think you should sit down.

"Okay what's wrong?"

"Well I'm…I mean were going to have a baby Zac I'm pregnant."

"what are you kidding that is fantastic new bell."

"You mean you're happy that I'm pregnant?"

"Of course why would I not be?"

"I don't know I guess I though you were going to say you weren't read to be a father."

"Don't worry because I am ready to."

"Good. So a have to ask now be honest, tell me what do you want?"

"You should know I want a sweet, little, beautiful baby girl. One just like you."

"Aww you do?"

"Yes."

"Good because I want one too." The rest of that night was filled with laughter and tears of joy (mostly from our moms.)

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_But now he's wrapped around her finger,_

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful,_

_perfect All-American Girl._

_Oh American Girl._

Me and Zac were asleep in our when our sleepy little girl came into the room and said,

"Daddy I had a bad dweam."

"You did well would you like to sleep with mommy and me."

"otay." So once she was in she snuggled up with her dad. She is a true Daddy's Little Girl just like I was and still am.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

So there you go my first oneshot and songfic. I personally like it. So review and be nice remember this my first time doing this.

Luv Ya Peace

C


End file.
